


Lιтerαтυre αɴd тнe ιllιтerαтe | Ayαĸαɴe

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Dabbles, M/M, One Shot, Possible Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like to note this story is bases off the following prompt I found on tumblr. """AU in which Kaneki is the cute librarian and Ayato goes to the library every day to stare at him until Kaneki notices he can’t actually read""" Please enjoy reading <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lιтerαтυre αɴd тнe ιllιтerαтe | Ayαĸαɴe

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, I don't really like it.

Kaneki fingers flew across the keyboard at his desk as he felt a pair of familiar eyes on him, ah he was being watched. The white haired male blinked and stood, taking his cart of books to return them to their proper shelves, still feeling the gaze on his back as he did. This wasn't the first time and he certainly knew it wasn't going to be the last for a while. It was only every so often when he worked, he worked 4 days a week and had noticed his "stalker" about 2 weeks ago. Actually stalker was a bit of a harsh way to put since they only watched him during work, never invading any on private life, he could only guess why they watched him in the first place. He glanced back for a moment, pin pointing the location of his admirer, yes that was a better and more accurate term he supposed.

Across the large room sat a younger male at a table, earphones in and head now buried in a biology book. Kaneki smiled at the others shy actions, whenever he looked the younger would look away and pretend be hadn't been watching. The younger glanced up for a moment, checking if Kaneki was still looking at him and quickly went back to his book when the older continued to stare in his direction. 

Kaneki had to admit he found his admirer attractive, lean body, thin lips and messy dark hair were just some of a few things that stood out to him. He decided to take a few books over to where the younger was, lucky that he had some for that section of the public library. He walked over near to the younger and glanced at him, taking note of the younger quickly pretending he was reading again. Kaneki had noticed the other pretended to read than actually do it, maybe the younger wasn't just interested in books and only came for him. That thought made Kaneki feel strange, not knowing if he should be scared or feel complimented that one person comes to somewhere they don't like just for him. It was nice when he thought of it that way.

"Studying?" Kaneki suddenly asked, hoping to make conversation. The younger only just heard a mumble of a sound, pulling out his ear buds and stopping his music.

"Huh?" was he given answer of confusion.

"I asked if you were studying" Kaneki smiled and stacked the books into the shelf beside the table.

"Oh, uh Nah. Just doing some light reading..." He mumbled back and closed the biology book.

"I've never seen someone like you do 'light reading' with a biology book on deep sea creatures" the librarian replied. 

"What-" the younger checked over the book, squinting at the words on the page almost if he struggled to see them or understand them. "Well then-"

Kaneki gave a soft snort of amusement "Perhaps it's not the type of book for you. Do you have a name, mister visits every day I work specifically" he hummed.

Ayato froze a little, then let out a dry laugh "Ha ha ha- shit I knew I was going to be noticed."

"Not that hard"

"Oh hush you...." He looked towards the little name tag Kaneki wore and squinted. "K-kane..."

"Kaneki ken, you are." The older interjects.

"Kirishima Ayato." 

"Well then Ayato-kun. I have two questions" Kaneki said as finished packing books and rose two fingers to emphasise his points. The other gave a little nod for him to continue on. "One, can you actually read- two, would you like to join me for some coffee since I'm off shift in about 20 minutes."

Ayato shrugged into his chair, dropping the book that he had been pretending to read. "Okay to be honest I didn't get an education-, I can't read for shit and why would you want to have coffee with the illiterate trash loser teen who fuckin watched you for 2 weeks"

Kaneki blinked slowly, saddened by the fact that Ayato didn't get a proper education to learn things for help in life. "Well you haven't invaded my home life and plus, maybe I find " illiterate trash loser teen" attractive " Kaneki hummed and slipped a little card with his number on it. "I am assuming he knows a phone number when he sees one" 

Ayato looked at the card for a moment, trying to hide his growing blush. "Yeah he can and maybe he finds you hot too"

"Oh I know" Kaneki winked.

Ayato had taken notice of the wink and blushed more, grunting in annoyance as he did "gah- fine. I'll see you in 20 okay?"

"Meet my by the front door"

"Okay"

"See you soon little admirer~" Kaneki playfully purred and walked off, leaving Ayato with red cheeks and mentally slapping himself for acting like a school girl. Nether the less, he greatly looked forward to his date with the hot snow haired librarian.


End file.
